


In the Line of Fire

by sarabethloves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabethloves/pseuds/sarabethloves
Summary: A simple arrest of a corrupt military official turns dangerous and Riza finds herself in the hospital, yet again. She swore a duty to protect her superior and her team, so why were they always so worried about her?
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing that registered in Riza Hawkeye's clouded brain was pain.

"Ugh," she groaned, even before things like lights and sounds became more apparent in her sluggish mind. There was a throbbing sensation all across her abdomen that hurt so much she felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach. Her eyes squeezed shut and she attempted to move in whatever odd state she had found herself in, but that only made everything worse.

Just as she started to feel around the tubing across her face, she heard an admonishing voice stop her. "Woah, woah, woah, there, Lieutenant. Try not to move so much."

The voice was feminine and not at all familiar. Riza managed to blink her eyes open and let her vision focus on her surroundings. She was lying down in a bed, she could at least tell that much. The person no doubt attached to the voice from before was standing above her, their hands trying to keep her form still on the bed. The pain was still present (and getting stronger, she realized with another groan) and her limbs felt heavy and slow, like they weren't even attached to her body.

Her brain woke up more and more as she looked around the room she was in. There were machines beeping and nothing but a simple curtain blocking her bed from the rest of the area. The person with the feminine voice came more into focus enough for the sluggish lieutenant to realize she was wearing the uniform of a nurse. She was currently trying to stop Riza from pulling at the cannula providing oxygen into her nose.

"Come on now, dear. Just try and relax. You got out of emergency surgery not that long ago. I don't think the surgeons would appreciate it if I let you reopen your wounds."

_Wounds? Emergency surgery? What the hell was happening_? Riza thought to herself, trying not to let the rising sensation of panic overtake her senses. She came to the realization that her fuzzy feeling was due to some medication and there was nothing the veteran lieutenant hated more than not being in control of her mind or body.

Vague memories came to her in pieces as she attempted to settle down on the bed and the nurse let out a sigh of relief. A routine warrant arrest. A surprise attacker. The sound of a gun going off. The stench of blood. There had been a lot of blood, that much she could remember for sure. The coppery smell of it was hard to forget. The fact that she was in a hospital in excruciating pain apparently coming out of emergency surgery would suggest that the blood had been hers.

But what exactly had happened? That much her drugged mind was still trying to figure out. Regardless, it was difficult for her to concentrate given the sensation coming from her abdomen.

"It hurts," she let out quietly. She knew she sounded childish, but she didn't think the nurse would hold that against her. The other woman immediately nodded her head and moved to a nearby cart where a few different syringes with clear fluid in them lay.

"I'm sure it does," the nurse said in a knowing voice as she grabbed one of the syringes and attached the end to the IV Riza hadn't even realized was there. She pressed the plunger and a strange tingling sensation erupted in the lieutenant's arm. "There you go, sweetie. Hopefully that will help make you feel muuuch better."

Great, more drugs. At least this one should help with the pain. Riza was finding it very difficult to think about anything else.

"You'll be moved to your room upstairs in a little while, once we're sure everything's stable," the nurse started to say as she began her other tasks. "If you're still awake by then, you can reunite with your team. They've all practically been busting down the door trying to get updates on your condition. Thankfully the surgery went well."

Riza tried to focus more of her energy on remembering what had happened, made easier by the pain medicine's already remarkable effects. She recalled getting assigned to handle the warrant arrest for a corrupt brigadier-general who had been guzzling the military's funds. She and the rest of the Colonel's team had all gone together and things were going smoothly until…

As all the memories flooded back in quick succession, Riza's eyes popped open in panic and she sat up straight in the bed, the worst possible decision she could have made.

She nearly screamed in pain as she fell back down, clutching at her stitched together abdomen. The nurse let out a gasp and ran back to her bedside as she settled. "Jesus Christ, Lieutenant. Now why the hell would you go and do that!? They'll fire me if they see you moving around so much."

Riza gritted her teeth together and tried to control her breathing as the wave of severe pain began to abate slightly. The nurse shook her head and tsked at her, but the lieutenant's mind had gone to a completely different place.

"T-The...the C-Colonel. Is he...is he okay?"

The nurse tilted her head in confusion at the question. She answered her as she reached under the blankets covering Riza and lifted her hospital gown to make sure the sudden movements hadn't reopened the surgical site. "Colonel Mustang? Of course he's okay. He was with the team that brought you in. You're the one in the hospital, why the hell would you be worrying about him?"

Riza supposed she appreciated the candidness with which the nurse spoke to her, considering that attitude was usually rare with the staff of the military hospital, but the other woman couldn't have possibly understood the fear and the panic that had overtaken her and led her to where she was right now.

The arrest had been fine until one of the brigadier-general's men showed up announced with a gun. He'd been a good shot and a stealth expert apparently because not even Riza had seen him coming. Everything had happened so quickly. Just as the colonel was dragging the general outside his home in handcuffs, the man had popped up out of nowhere and started shooting.

His first target was an expected one, but Riza hadn't had any time to try and pull her own gun out to stop him. With the bullet mere seconds away from plunging straight through Colonel Mustang's chest, Riza did exactly what she had been trained to do.

She jumped in front of him and took the bullet herself.

She could hardly recall the inevitable chaos that ensued after she'd been hit. As pain had immediately engulfed her, she'd thankfully still been able to reach around to pull one of her guns out and immobilize the attacker. She figured either Havoc or Breda had swooped in after that to finish him off, but by that point it was too late for her.

The world had started to fade away just as she felt strong arms encircle her form and bring her to lay on the ground. Many different faces had passed across her vision as she struggled to stay conscious while blood poured from the wound, but one of them...oh she'd never forget that one. She'd never forget his look of pure and unadulterated fear.

Still, looking back she had absolutely no regrets. Even given the excruciating pain she was in, she'd do it again in a heartbeat. If she hadn't taken that bullet...she didn't even want to _think_ about what might have happened.

Riza couldn't help the wince as the nurse unwound the bandage around her midsection and she got a good look at the long slice through her abdomen, sewn and stapled shut. No doubt that's where the bullet had landed and she'd just spent the last however many hours in surgery as the doctors searched for shrapnel throughout her gut. The recovery for this one wasn't going to be easy, but at least she was still alive.

The nurse worked quietly to clean around the wound before she wrapped it back up again. A sleepy feeling overtook the lieutenant as the pain medicine started to take even more effect. She had nearly drifted off when footsteps approached from the other side of the curtain and it was tentatively pulled aside to reveal a young girl, probably no older than sixteen, with scared and nervous eyes.

"U-um...Ms. Alicia?"

The nurse instantly stilled, an annoyed look flashing across her face as she started to put up some of her supplies. "What is it this time Madeline?"

The girl caved further into herself at the tone of the nurse's voice, but continued on. "Those men outside are still being very...persistent. They're wondering if maybe just one of them can come back and see her."

The nurse, Alicia, snapped the cover close on a nearby box of supplies and straightened up, her face contorting in anger. "I already _told_ you and them. They don't get to come into my unit and start making demands. That sweet-talking colonel can pull rank all he wants, but he and the rest of his team will wait to visit the lieutenant after she's settled in her room upstairs. Got it?"

The poor girl nearly looked close to tears. "I know, that's what I've been telling them, b-but…"

Alicia sighed and rubbed a spot on her forehead, no doubt trying to abate a headache. She took pity on the poor girl and attempted to soften the tone of her voice. "I'm sorry, Madeline. I'll go out there and yell at them myself in a minute. Colonel Mustang thinks he can get whatever he wants, but he won't pull one over on me."

"O-okay...sure," Madeline answered, as she nodded her head and made to leave.

Riza immediately stopped her. "Wait." She almost made an attempt to sit up in the bed again, but her nurse looked out for blood and she didn't want to try her patience any further. "You talked to the Colonel, right? You're sure he's alright? He's not harmed in any way?"

Alicia rolled her eyes to the ceiling and shooed the younger girl away. "Not this again. Lieutenant, I've already told you, the colonel is completely unscathed, otherwise he wouldn't be out there banging down the door trying to get to you. Physically, he's perfectly alright. Emotionally might be another story."

The lieutenant let out a breath of relief at that knowledge and relaxed back on the bed. Good. That was good. She had toed the line of death's doorstep, but she'd do far more if it meant the colonel could continue on and work toward his goals. It took a large weight off her shoulders to know that he had come out of such a dangerous situation unharmed.

She heard Alicia let out a scoff and Riza's eyes turned questioningly toward her. "That must be nice," she spoke, her voice much softer than it had been before.

Seeing the confused look on the lieutenant's face, the nurse continued on. "It must be nice to have a whole group of strong men willing to go to war for you at the drop of the hat."

Riza stayed silent as the nurse got back to her previous tasks. "Rest assured, Lieutenant Hawkeye, I'm a force to be reckoned with in this hospital. If they're all willing to face me, then that _must _mean they care about you quite a bit."

Riza couldn't help but let out a small sigh. "They shouldn't worry so much. Protecting them all is part of my job."

Alicia tilted her head to concede that point. "Mm, that might be true, but I don't think they'd quite see it that way. I was there when you first got here and were rolled straight to the OR. They all looked like they'd seen a ghost."

The lieutenant pursed her lips shut and said nothing.

As the nurse started to roll up a spare bandage, a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Just wait until you see them again. Especially that commanding officer of yours. The medics that brought you in said you'd taken the bullet for him. I'm sure that's why he's so antsy to see you. He's been out there looking like the most guilty man in the world ever since you arrived."

Another sigh and a shake of her head. "That man's a fool. I'm his bodyguard. That's what I'm _supposed _to do."

"As I said, I highly doubt he sees it that way."

An uncertain feeling dwelled up within the stoic lieutenant. If even her nurse could tell plain as day what emotions the colonel was experiencing, that put the both of them in a tricky position. She hadn't wound up this seriously injured before, but they'd both been in and out of the hospital throughout their tenure in the military. The worry they felt about each other was hard to keep at bay and people instantly picked up on it. Perhaps if it had been Havoc or Breda who had jumped in front of the colonel, he'd be just as concerned, but she knew it was different with her.

It was _always_ different with her.

Almost able to see the internal battle she was having, the nurse sighed and set down the bandage. She patted Riza on the shoulder and let a rare smile cross her face. "Get some rest now, Lieutenant. You've been through quite a lot in the last few hours and I know you're going to need all the strength you can get once your team is allowed to see you. That morphine should be kicking in real nice right about now."

Alicia was right, as the lieutenant's eyelids began to feel like they weighed tons. She didn't offer any argument as she let the sheer exhaustion combined with the pain medicine let her drift back off to sleep.

* * *

For the second time in the last day or so, the lieutenant felt like she was swimming through a fog. The pain in her abdomen had gone down to a dull ache and she was able to rest somewhat comfortably in the haze. She started to register the sound of distant voices swimming around in her mind as her limbs started to feel less heavy.

The voices chattered on for a while and she listened contentedly until her mind woke up a bit more and they started to get more clear.

Now she could tell that the voices were distinctly familiar.

"-updated us from the scene. Brigadier-General Graham has been taken to the military prison. His adjutant who shot at us was pronounced dead at the scene. The rest of the area has been secured."

"Bastard didn't even stay alive long enough for us to wail on him. I hope he rots in hell."

"Come on now, Lieutenant Havoc. That seems a bit cruel."

"Cruel!? You know what else is cruel? The lieutenant sitting on her deathbed! I don't give a damn about no stupid general's right-hand man. Not when Hawkeye almost died."

"We should keep our voices down. The nurse said that the lieutenant needs her rest."

The tension in all their voices was quite apparent, even if she hadn't yet gotten a look at all their faces. Alicia was right when she'd said the team had been wracked with worry. In a way it was endearing, considering it was now more obvious than ever how much she meant to all of them, but it still didn't erase the fact that she'd do the same again for all of them.

A quick thought appeared suddenly that she'd heard every member of her team speak...except for one.

"Fuery's right," she finally said, her voice hoarse from sleep. "You're all rather loud."

She cracked her eyes open just as her teammates crowded around her bed. There they all were. Fuery, Havoc, Breda, and Falman all stood with frightfully concerned expressions looking over her form lying on the hospital bed. She managed to get a quick look at the rest of the room, which was different than where she had previously awoken. They must have gotten her all settled in her hospital room. She wondered if Alicia was still going to be her nurse. In the brief interaction they'd had, Riza would admit that she had grown to like the other woman.

"Lieutenant!" Fuery gasped, before clamping his mouth shut in an attempt to be quieter. The other men had no such inclinations.

"How are you feeling Hawkeye?" Havoc questioned.

"Are you still in any pain? I'm told you should be on some strong medications," Falman added in his usual knowledgeable way.

"We've been worried sick about you. That scary nurse from downstairs wouldn't let us anywhere near you," Breda interjected.

She looked at all their faces, unsure of who to answer first and trying to keep from grimacing as the pain increased the more awake she felt. She opened her mouth to say something before all four men moved out of the way as a fifth presence approached the end of the bed, making himself known for the first time since she'd awoken.

"Give her some space," his deep voice ordered, a touch of anger underlying his words.

The rest of the team immediately shut up and Riza's eyes finally focused on his form. Colonel Mustang stood resolutely at the end of her bed, an expression on his face that would be completely unreadable to most but that the lieutenant instantly understood. His gloved hand clutched the railing on the bed tightly, almost to the point of breaking, and the muscles in his face clenched.

"She just woke up from a major surgery. Let her settle down and gather her surroundings."

A chorus of quiet 'yes, sir's answered the colonel's tight words before a tense silence enveloped the group.

"I'll be alright," Riza eventually said in a quiet voice. "To be fair, I woke up earlier. Nurse Alicia already pumped me full of drugs which seem to have done their job decently enough. It's good to see all of you."

She just managed to give them a small smile which seemed to ease the tension from most of them.

"Is that the same nurse that yelled at all of us?" Havoc quietly asked, and if she had the energy, Riza would have laughed at the frightened expression that passed throughout the men. Alicia must not have been kidding about not messing with her part of the hospital. It was amusing, to say the least.

"Seriously, Hawkeye. Are you feeling okay? You scared the living daylights out of all of us," Breda said, his voice uncharacteristically serious.

"The doctors told us you were lucky. We managed to stop a lot of the bleeding at the scene and the bullet did minimal damage internally. From what I've been reading about gunshot wounds in trauma situations, it could've been a lot worse," Falman commented, his face shadowing over.

"It's good to see you awake," Havoc added, his voice thick with emotion as he placed a tentative hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed.

"I've got Hayate at home with me now. I'll make sure to walk him a lot and only give him treats when he's good," Fuery said with a reassuring smile.

Despite the situation, Riza couldn't help the warm feeling that arose within her at her teammate's words. She reached up to Havoc's hand on her shoulder and grasped at it, a thankful expression passing across her face. "Your concern is appreciated. I'm sure you're right in saying I'm lucky. I know it won't be an easy road to recovery, but truthfully I've dealt with worse."

The rest of the team couldn't possibly understand the hidden meaning within that statement...but Mustang did. His eyes briefly narrowed before he turned to look out the window, maintaining his blank expression.

The group chatted for a few more minutes, Riza's reassurances putting the men far more at ease than when they had arrived at the military hospital. As the sun set from outside the window, the room was cast in a darker light. Finally, the colonel cleared his throat and stepped back up to the bed with authority.

"It's been a long day and it's getting late. Visiting hours will soon be over and we need to write a full report on what happened tomorrow morning."

Even with the mention of tedious paperwork, the group nodded their acceptance and said their goodbyes to their lieutenant, promising to be back to visit tomorrow. Riza knew her injury was just the result of her doing her job, but it was nonetheless still sweet of them. She really did appreciate their concern, even if it was slightly unfounded.

Her teammates filed out of the room speaking their last goodbyes, leaving the space in a deathly silence. Colonel Mustang had stayed behind, which didn't surprise Riza in the slightest, but she still didn't know if she was ready for the inevitable conversation.

He didn't say anything for awhile and the lieutenant didn't try to initiate anything either. Her eyes followed him as he placed his hands in the pockets of his black overcoat he hadn't taken off for some reason and he walked up to the machine recording her vitals. He watched as her heart rhythm strip was meticulously drawn out with each of her passing heartbeats. She could only imagine the thoughts swimming through his mind.

Eventually, Riza got tired of the silent treatment and asked, "Are you alright, sir?"

His eyes instantly flashed toward her and if the atmosphere hadn't been so serious, she might have laughed at his look of pure confusion. "Am...am _I _alright?" he repeated in disbelief.

The lieutenant didn't falter. "Yes. I wasn't with it enough to have seen if there were any other attackers. The nurses told me you were fine, but I wanted to make sure that you were unharmed."

The colonel let out a huff at her and placed his hands on his hips, seemingly searching for words to respond to that with. He looked absolutely baffled that she would be asking him such a thing right now.

"Am _I _unharmed? Lieutenant, you just took a bullet to the stomach, why the hell are you always worrying about _me_?" The heat that nearly spilled off his words caused Riza to narrow her eyes in annoyance. Could he be that clueless?

"You ask me that like it's not my job to protect you. That man was shooting at you, not me."

"And yet, here you are again taking the brunt of the blow for my sake."

"That's what I'm supposed to do!" she exclaimed as she raised her voice. She couldn't figure out why him, her team, and pretty much everyone else considered it such a huge tragedy that she'd been shot. She signed up for this. She was a soldier. It was a duty she took on willingly by her own volition, but everyone wanted to turn her into some kind of martyr.

"No," Roy countered, his voice rising to match hers. "No, that is _not_ what you're supposed to do. I didn't bring you, and everyone else, onto my team to lay down their lives for meaningless reasons. You fight to _live_ and help with my goals, not _die _just to keep me unscathed."

"Meaningless!?" Riza asked incredulously, ignoring the pain flaring up at the energy she was having to use for this argument. "Someone was going to shoot you. I'm your bodyguard, Colonel, what better reason could I possibly have?"

"That's just it though!" Roy nearly shouted. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to control the pace of his breathing. He was getting far too worked up about this. "You're not _just _my bodyguard. You're not _just _my adjutant."

_You mean so much more than that to me_, were the unspoken words at the end of his statement. She was glad he hadn't actually said it out loud. She probably would've searched for a gun and shot him if he had. She did not need him bringing such ideas into this right now. She needed to remain practical. She couldn't think about how badly her almost dying was affecting her superior. That in and of itself brought on a whole host of complicated questions she did not have the energy to answer.

"Colonel," she began, her voice rising in volume as she went along. "This is not about who gets to be the one lying in the hospital bed. I saw the attacker move, I knew where he was aiming. If I hadn't done anything you'd be dead right now!" With her final shout, she made a move to sit up fully and instantly felt like she had been shot all over again.

She let out a strangled cry of pain and fell back against the bed, her breathing heavy. Instantly, the colonel's entire angry countenance fell, replaced by one of concern and worry. Much like Havoc, he placed a hand on her arm and began rubbing up and down to provide comfort as she rode out of the wave of intense pain.

Her eyes were still shut and her breathing was haggard, but she gathered enough strength to continue on. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I let that happen. You stupid man, there would be no point for me if I just let you die. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. You know I would."

Here, her eyes opened, and she met the colonel's dark gaze fiercely. He would not change her mind on this. She would not waver. She would help him in any way to get where he needed to be. Even into hell, had been the vow. She was deadly serious about that.

The colonel said nothing as his anger dissipated and his face returned to the blank expression from before. He heaved a loud sigh before he stood to full height and walked out of the room. He returned mere moments later with a nurse equipped with all the proper pain medications. She got another dose of one of them, the nurse looked her over to make sure things were still okay, and then left the room as quickly as she had come, sensing the charged atmosphere.

Riza watched with hooded eyes as Mustang sat himself in the chair by her bed and slumped his shoulders. He'd be kicked out for the night shortly so Riza was sure he was trying to figure out the words he wanted to leave her with.

Eventually, he spoke in a quiet tone, "Lieutenant...please stop acting like your life is meaningless. I know you're trying to protect me and I want you to but...you can't be so reckless. Please, for my sake, don't be so reckless."

As he spoke, Riza could see, truly see, the emotion that had been plaguing him. She could see every bit of fear, worry, terror, and anxiety he'd experienced since watching her take a bullet for him. He was taking the responsibility of everything onto his shoulders, as he always did, and it was weighing him down heavily.

They were close enough that Riza could reach out for his gloved hand without much effort, and she squeezed it reassuringly. His haunted eyes instantly met hers.

"You're one to talk about being reckless," she eventually said, a ghost of a smile on her face revealing her slight tease. To his credit, Roy managed to let out a breath he'd been holding in. "I'll be alright. I'm still alive. That's all that should matter now."

The colonel's face became more determined. "You're damn right that's all that matters. And it better stay that way. You can't keep watching my back if you're not around."

Riza simply nodded her head, their argument resolved and their worries momentarily lifted.

Surprising her thoroughly, Roy let a lopsided and tired grin cross his face before he leaned over to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. The lieutenant could feel her cheeks heating, and she'd berate him for the gesture later, but the colonel had already stood to his feet and began to make his way out of the room. He flashed her one last smile, promised he'd be back to check on her early the next day, and then left her alone in the dark.

She laid back on the pillows, sleep wanting to overtake senses yet again. She pictured Roy's face as she drifted off. Regardless of what he thought, she had, and would always have, a duty to protect him. She had a duty to protect her entire team. With all her skills, she would not watch one of them die if there was something she could do about it.

Still, the colonel's unspoken order resonated loudly in her mind. She was to keep living and _fight_ to keep living, as long as she was with him on his climb to the top.

This time, it was an order she didn't mind following.


	2. Chapter 2

“There you are, Lieutenant. You look as though you were never even in the hospital,” a cheerful Nurse Alicia said as she helped Riza pull on the last of her civilian clothes Havoc had brought in a duffle bag a few days ago, in anticipation of this very moment.

Riza smiled gratefully at her favorite nurse (who had pulled some strings to be transferred up temporarily to work Riza’s floor, if only to boss around her teammates some more) before she managed to turn with only a slight twinge of pain. “The bandages and wheelchair would suggest otherwise, but I appreciate you helping me get dressed. I didn’t realize I would miss wearing actual clothes.”

Alicia stood to her full height to admire her handywork. “Yeah, I hear that a lot. Anything is better than hospital gowns…or those godawful blue uniforms.”

Riza smiled further at that comment. Before she could say anything else, the door opened and a few familiar faces greeted her, led by a certain dark-haired colonel, who was already flashing his ‘lady-killer’ smile the minute he saw the nurse by Riza’s bedside. “The car is ready and waiting downstairs, Lieutenant.” Placing his hands in the pockets of his black overcoat, the colonel rounded the bed to where Riza was sitting up in a nearby chair. “Will you be sad to see us go, Alicia?” he asked cheekily.

Being one of the very few women immune to the handsome colonel’s charming smile and voice, Alicia placed a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes. “I’ll be sad to see the _Lieutenant_ go. Good riddance to the rest of you. You men have been a thorn in my side for the last few weeks.”

From behind where the colonel stood, Havoc spoke, “Damn, has it really been that long?”

“Feels longer to me,” Riza said in a quiet tone as she thought back on her time in the hospital. She had hoped to be home, or at the very least in some kind of rehab facility, weeks ago, but her course had been complicated by a bad case of postoperative fever that had only extended her stay. She was incredibly thankful to finally be cleared for discharge, especially given what day it was.

Alicia turned back toward her and gave Riza a gentle smile. “Well, good thing you’re on your way out. And just in time for the new year too. Any fun resolutions?”

“Get shot less,” Riza replied, in an uncharacteristically sarcastic tone. She heard Mustang’s low chuckle as he moved behind the waiting wheelchair and grasped the two handles.

“A resolution I can get behind,” he commented before turning back to the nurse. “Is she all set to go?”

Alicia nodded happily. “Pretty much. Let’s just get you over into this chair, Lieutenant. Yes…just like that. Nice and slow…there you go. Now, let me go grab the paperwork and you’ll be on your way out.”

“Thank you, Alicia. Thank you for…everything,” Riza spoke gratefully once she had settled herself gently onto the wheelchair.

Alicia winked at her. “No problem, sweetie. It’s been a pleasure helping you get better,” she spoke meaningfully before she made her way out the door.

None of the remaining occupants in the room had even a moment to blink before a blur of a human rushed through the door the nurse had just closed. All eyes widened as the figure stopped suddenly, their breathing hard and fast and their face contorted in a mixture of worry and fear.

“R-Rebecca!?” Riza let out with a small gasp as her frazzled friend rushed to where she sat.

“Riza!” Rebecca Catalina shouted desperately as she kneeled in front of the chair and began inspecting her friend’s body as best she could. “Jesus Christ, are you ok!?” she exclaimed. She didn’t even let out a breath before her forehead furrowed and her eyes flashed. She stood to her full height and pointed an accusing at the colonel.

“You! You bastard colonel, how _dare_ you not try and contact me sooner. Here I was, away for a few weeks on a training mission, only to come back and have General Grumman of all people tell me that my best friend was _shot_!”

Riza looked mortified to hear her friend’s blatant insubordination, but Mustang appeared almost bored, as if he was used to the other lieutenant’s outbursts. “Excuse me for letting it slip my mind. We all had other things to think about.”

Rebecca’s hands went to her hips, not at all happy with the colonel’s explanation. “This happened weeks ago. You really mean to tell me you were all so busy during that time that no one even thought to contact Riza’s _best friend_? It wasn’t like I was in Briggs, for Christ’s sake!”

“Rebecca,” Riza began in an appeasing tone. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way, but it’s alright now. I’m getting better and better by the day. I was just about to leave the hospital before you got here.”

Lieutenant Catalina huffed. “I know. General Grumman told me that too, which means if _he _knows all the updates then _Mustang_ should’ve taken the time to give them to me too.”

Before Riza could say anything else Rebecca and the colonel entered into a heated staring match the likes of which had never been seen before. The recuperating lieutenant could merely sigh and let them go on, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop either one of them before Alicia reappeared.

“Yeesh, what’s all this shouting I hear? Today’s a happy day. It’s New Years Eve, the lieutenant is leaving the hospital, I don’t have to deal with all you worried men anymore and I…oh…great, there’s more of you?” she asked with a small groan once her eyes found those of Lieutenant Catalina.

Rebecca lifted an eyebrow at the tone of the nurse’s voice and crossed her arms indignantly. “Hey, don’t lump me in with this crazy lot. I’m only here for Riza.”

Alicia weighed that response for a moment before she merely rolled her eyes. “Right. Well, anyway, here’s all your paperwork, Lieutenant. You’re free to go now, but I better not be seeing you around here for a while. Same goes for the rest of your team.” Her eyes flashed warningly toward everyone in the room but Riza before she gave one last smile and led them out.

Rebecca said nothing as they all walked together, the colonel pushing Riza’s wheelchair down the hall, but the lieutenant could sense the steam practically pouring from her friend’s ears. Truthfully, she herself had thought about making sure someone notified her, but with the hecticness of the last few weeks it had always slipped her mind before she could do anything about it.

And honestly she could understand why Mustang hadn’t called Rebecca himself. She could only imagine how that phone call would’ve gone.

They finally got outside to where the colonel’s car was parked and Riza took a minute to inhale the chill, late December air. She hadn’t been outside since she was shot and it felt incredibly refreshing to be out of the stale atmosphere of the hospital.

It took a bit of time, maneuvering, and flashes of pain on Riza’s part, but eventually they loaded her into the front of the car. Alicia said one last goodbye before she turned and walked back into the hospital, claiming she still had plenty of ‘lives to save’. Mustang was about to walk around to the other side of the car as Havoc got into the back before Rebecca stopped him.

“And just where are you planning on taking her now?” she asked in an accusatory tone. The passenger side window was rolled down so they could both hear Riza’s exhausted sigh.

“To her home,” the colonel answered simply, daring Rebecca to question him further.

A foolish move, it seemed, as the brunette lieutenant immediately shook her head. “And just who’s going to be playing nurse? She was just in the hospital after being shot, she needs someone to take care of her. Don’t give me that look, Riza, you can hardly sit up straight.”

Despite the many protests she wanted to voice, Riza wisely kept her mouth shut.

“Everyone on my team, myself included, has agreed to help the lieutenant out. We were already planning on doing most of the cooking and the cleaning,” Mustang spoke in an exasperated tone.

“Yeah? And who’s going to help her shower or go to the bathroom? If you still think that’s going to be you or your team then we need to have a very different conversation.”

Riza let out another sigh.

“Catalina, if this is your request to join us, no one is stopping you,” Mustang pointed out.

“Well, obviously I’m going to join you, but Riza’s apartment is tiny and the heater hardly ever works. You’re going to stuff her and the rest of us in an area that small? Plus, it’s New Years Eve! I can think of much better places to spend it, no offense Riza.”

The lieutenant responded by simply rubbing her temples, not in the mood to even attempt to stop her friend’s antics.

The colonel’s eyes narrowed. “And just what alternative did you have in mind?”

Here, they all watched in dread as Rebecca’s face became sly.

“Well, you make the big bucks don’t you? Surely someone at the rank of colonel has a few spare rooms.”

At this, Riza’s eyes widened and she spoke from her place inside the car. “Rebecca! You can’t just volunteer us all to stay at a superior’s home.”

“Why not? Superiors are the ones with the big houses. Plus, the colonel has always struck me as the kind of man to have a few bottles of some nice champagne lying around. We can make the most of our New Years, though we’ll have to get something nonalcoholic for you, Riza, since you’re still on meds.”

“Rebecca!” the lieutenant exclaimed, unable to stop her ambitious best friend from more of her plotting. She had to wonder if this whole line of thinking was just some way to get back at Mustang for not telling her what happened earlier. She certainly wouldn’t put it past her.

The colonel sighed. “Lieutenant Catalina, I will not host a New Years Eve party at my house,” he said resolutely as Rebecca crossed her arms and tried not to pout. “However,” he added in a put upon voice that made everyone pause. “As much as it pains me to admit, you might have a point about Hawkeye’s apartment. It is awfully small, and with you helping out, it would get pretty crowded.”

Riza looked at him with disbelief from her spot in the car and he gave her a placating glance. “My place has always had more space than I know what to do with. I don’t get the opportunity to host that often. I’m sure you’d be more comfortable there with the team for a few days while you adjust, then maybe you and Rebecca can go back to your home.”

“Are you actually agreeing with her, sir?”

Mustang heaved a long sigh. “I suppose I am.”

“Ha! Maybe you’re not always _that _clueless, Colonel,” Rebecca goaded in victory, causing Riza to shoot her another admonishing glare, which she of course ignored.

Happily appeased, Rebecca walked around to the other side of the car and slid into the backseat next to Havoc (without asking, of course), as the colonel got behind the wheel. Riza shot him a look while he turned the key in the ignition.

“Following along with her antics only encourages her, Sir,” she spoke in a quiet voice as Rebecca started berating Havoc for also not bothering to share the news with her.

Mustang sighed. “I don’t think I had a choice. I probably _should_ have notified her sooner, so I guess this is my way of seeking some kind of peace.”

“I hate to be the one to say it, but you might be doing so in vain. Besides, do you actually have bottles of fine champagne lying around your house?”

The colonel couldn’t help the lopsided smile at that question. “Does whiskey count?”

Riza’s glare became even more pointed. “It does not.”

—

Later that night, Riza watched as her friends and coworkers joyfully waited as the clock counted down to the new year. She supposed they were all lucky they hadn’t managed to get too intoxicated, only running off whatever minimal alcohol the colonel did have in his shockingly tidy and spacious townhome. They had spent the evening laughing, conversing, and playing a few rather heated rounds of chess (that either the Colonel or Breda always won). Despite her initial trepidation, she was feeling rather content with the sudden change of plans.

Their team had truthfully gotten even closer after what happened to her, the shooting serving as a wake-up call, reminding them all of their mortality. Riza was grateful she didn’t have to recover from such a traumatic event (both physically and mentally) by herself, though she wasn’t quite sure she was ready for Rebecca to help her bathe.

Riza’s attention was drawn away from her inner thoughts when a glass of amber liquid was placed in front of her. She was about to give whoever was trying to serve her alcohol a look that would kill when she noticed the colonel’s satisfied grin as he sat opposite of where she’d stationed herself at the table. He had a matching glass of an amber-colored drink, though his was a slightly different shade.

“It’s apple juice,” he commented, reading her thoughts perfectly.

Her annoyed look fell and she tried to not shake her head at him. He lifted his glass and she did the same, before they clinked them both together.

“Happy New Year, Lieutenant.”

“The same to you, sir,” she replied, raising the glass to her lips and taking a dainty sip of the juice like it really was champagne.

She watched as Roy’s eyes drifted over to Rebecca and the rest of the team. “It doesn’t look like it will be much longer before those hooligans go off to bed.

Riza smiled softly. “To be fair, they didn’t get quite as bad as I imagined.”

The colonel made a noise of agreement. “Mm, I guess I should thank my unusually small supply of liquor for that.”

“Have you been drinking more of it lately, sir?” The pointed question caused Roy’s grin to fall slightly, as he lowered his eyes.

“Can’t lie to you, can I?”

When his eyes eventually met hers, she was surprised at the emotion she saw behind them. “Sir,” she spoke softly with only a hint of admonishment behind the word.

“Regardless of what you say, it’s difficult for me not to blame myself for what happened. Those first few nights of your hospital stay were the hardest.”

“Colonel, you can’t make me promise to not be so reckless when you go and do things like that.”

Mustang sighed. “I know, Lieutenant. But I tend to be rather selfish.”

His eyes darkened and the sounds of the others began to fade away as she again picked up on his hidden meaning. They had been doing a lot of this silent communication lately, and it had nothing to do with some secret mission or military agenda. It was becoming exhausting.

They lapsed into silence after that as the others scoped out places to lay their heads for the night, the fresh beginnings of the new year quickly losing their draw. Riza attempted to smother a yawn, which apparently was the colonel’s cue.

He pushed back his glass and stood to his feet. “Come on, I’ll help you up the stairs. I made sure to keep the others out of the guest bedroom. Not even Catalina will bother you unless you need something.”

“Sir, you don’t need to roll out the red carpet for me. If others need a place to sleep, I don’t mind sharing. I feel bad taking up so much room.” While she protested, his strong arms came to grasp the back of her own as he helped her gingerly stand. She was sore, but thankfully still able to move around.

“Please, Lieutenant. It’d be inappropriate for the men to share with you and Catalina would probably wind up kicking you in her sleep. There’s plenty of room. I’m pretty sure no one’s stepped foot inside the guest bedroom since I moved.”

She wanted to object more, but his logic was actually quite sound. She had shared a bed with Rebecca before and it had not been a pleasant experience in the slightest.

She stayed quiet as she let the colonel slowly walk her up the stairs. It took some time, but eventually they were able to make it. As her superior showed her around her temporary room, she thanked him again for offering up his home for everyone, which he of course waved away as no big task.

“Happy New Year again, Lieutenant. You better not be lying about that resolution to get shot less. I don’t think any of us could handle another extended hospital stay.” His tone was lighthearted, but she could feel the concern still dripping off his words. She knew what had happened had taken its toll on all of them, but her original purpose was still true.

“I’ll do my best, but I’d go through this all again to protect every one of my teammates.”

Mustang let out a huff of air and shook his head, but still smiled nonetheless. “You really do have trouble following orders, don’t you?”

His smile was contagious and she couldn’t help but join in. “I’m as stubborn as my commanding officer, I’m afraid.”

His laugh was soft and familiar. “No kidding. Sleep well, Lieutenant,” he said with one last grin before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

“You too, sir,” she whispered into the dark room. She moved the sheets around and attempted to get comfortable in the foreign bed.

It wasn’t exactly the most picture perfect way to end the year, but she was still eternally grateful for the people in her life who made it better. She didn’t have many lofty resolutions, but she knew protecting and fighting alongside her superior and her teammates was at the top of the list.

And getting shot less. That was a good one too.


End file.
